¿Y todo esto para qué?
by Yamiko Madotsuki
Summary: Unas vacaciones, un diario, una curiosidad. Ellos saben que nada de esto saldrá bien... Lo supieron tarde. Inspirado en HetaOni. Multipairing. Primer fic que hago de esté género no sean tan rudos T T R


**Hola a todos n.n  
Pues ahora traigo un nuevo fic. Esta vez avanzaré un poco y me atreveré a hacer un fic de varios capítulos y multipairing (espero no regarla)… También me aventuraré a hacerlo con otro tipo de género, podría decirse que mezclado de todo un poco. Repito, espero no regarla n.ñU**

**Advertencias: Terror (¿?), muerte de personajes, angustia… … Y más cosas que no sé cómo catalogarlas ._.U**

**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia, ni los personajes pertenecen a mi awesome (¿?) personita, son todos y propiedad al 100% de Himaruya-sensei. Yo solo tomo prestados sus nombres y personas para entretener al mundo y mantener quieta a mi mentecita.**

**Parejas: Rochu, Amepan, Getita, Fruk**

**Y creo que es todo… Fic! /o/**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Capítulo 1: Prólogo

La lluvia cae intensamente. No se oye nada más que el sonido de las gotas cayendo con gran fiereza al suelo, nublando la vista y todos los sentidos son su gran sonido y potencia.

Yo ando debajo de esta feroz tormenta viendo como en el piso se forman charcos de agua con tierra, haciendo que poco a poco me hunda en ellos. No hay parte de mí que este seca ahora.

Y como si eso importara, acabo de sufrir la peor de las desgracias ¿Cómo algo que pintaba, no bien, sino de maravilla, acabo así? ¿Cómo no fuimos lo suficientemente atentos como para prever que esto sucedería?

Fuimos advertidos… E ignoramos. Ignoramos completamente las advertencias, las consecuencias ya estaban marcadas desde que pisamos este lugar, y todos sin excepción, hicimos caso omiso.

Mis piernas no aguantan más mi peso, caigo de rodillas sobre uno de los charcos, mi cabello cubre mi cara y mis manos oprimen con fuerza la tierra. Siento como lágrimas comienzan a bajar por mis mejillas sin control, en este momento siento de todo. Tristeza, impotencia, desesperación… Miedo… Mucho miedo de lo que ocurrió y puede seguir ocurriendo. Salí invicto… ¿Pero a qué precio? Los demás no corrieron la misma suerte que yo.

Siempre odié estar solo, y ahora lo estoy más que nunca. Cuando al fin pude ser la persona más feliz del mundo se viene abajo por nuestros impulsos imprudentes de juego y aventura.

¿Valió la pena todo esto? ¿Valió el hecho de jugar con la muerte? ¿El jugar con lo que no se debe ni de hablar?... No, no la valió, nunca debimos haber hecho nada, nunca debimos hacer eso… Nunca debí separarme de él.

Oigo pasos atrás de mí, suenan suaves y pausados… Sabía que me iba a encontrar. No quiero voltear, no quiero ver esa expresión, no quiero hacer lo que sé que es correcto… No quiero herir a quien amo y a quién me llegó a amar incondicionalmente

Sé que tengo que hacerlo, él ya no es de quien me enamoré. Sé que esa persona ya no es él… ¡Sé que no lo es!... Pero no puedo evitar ver en ese ser a mi amor… Y por el miedo, muchos pagaron las consecuencias

¿También merezco morir para pagar el pecado que he cometido? O ¿La muerte es un premio, y debo seguir con vida para pagar de forma cruel lo cometido?

No lo sé, y tengo miedo… Mucho miedo… No quiero morir, pero tampoco quiero vivir

-Dime ¿Qué debo hacer? – Oigo que se detiene –Si te enfrento viviré. Si no lo hago moriré –Me levanto dándole la espalda aún –Dime… -Me volteo lentamente hacia él – ¿Qué es más premio ahora, morir o vivir? –Veo de muevo su rostro, ese rostro con esos ojos que ya no expresan nada, pero el verlos llenan de terror absoluto –Dime ¿qué debo hacer? –Mi voz flaquea, sé que con eso me demuestro indefenso, pero no puedo evitarlo viniendo de "eso"

Su mirada se clava más fuerte en mi como queriendo sacar mi alma con sus propios ojos, como queriendo drenarme la vida con ellos.

Su expresión facial cambia… De no tener expresión alguna, se va formando una sonrisa que haría gritar como princesa al hombre más valiente… Yo solo me quedé ahí petrificado y con nudo inmenso en la garganta

Saca aire en un suspiro aterrador –No lo sé… – Esa voz… Definitivamente ya no es él. Esa voz es como oír lamentos infernales o peor – ¿Por qué no lo averiguas? – Sonríe mostrando los dientes, apretándolos tan fuerte que comienza a salir sangre de su boca

Todo fue tan rápido que no supe en qué momento "eso" acabó encima de mí apuñalando un enorme cuchillo sobre su cabeza. Teniendo esos ojos sobre mí, y esa sonrisa en su cara…

**Bueno, esta historia se me ocurrió por andar viendo imágenes tristes y también por andar viendo videos de HetaOni y pues… Salió esto que espero no esté tan mal u.u  
Siento que los personajes me van a salir algo OoC de un momento a otro… Pero si no lo hago así también siento que no a quedar bien la trama… O luego me dicen que opinan va! n.n**

**Pues bueno… sin más… nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D  
Sarakatoyo wa! (….. creo que me van a cobrar derechos de autor por poner esta frase e.e … solo espero no lea fics de Hetalia… y yaoi :I… xD) … … Por cualquier cosa, esa fracesita no es mía le pertenece a su creador… Yo solo la use porque ando falta de ingenio (¿?) xD**


End file.
